Descendants
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Based off of the Disney movie. Alana, Joane, Kurai, and Flavio have lived on the Isle of the Lost all their lives before they were uprooted to World Academy. They meet new people and eight are important to them. Watch as the four go through their new life in the Academy with romance, betrayals, and secrets unrevealed.


Hetalia Descendants

The year was 2050, and the world was for once in peace. The last war, World War III, made every country realize that peace was just a saying and they decided enough was enough. They got rid of their power-hungry bosses and replaced them with peace-making bosses instead. But, what they didn't know was that the bosses they got rid of had a few things up their sleeves. They had a manmade island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and decided to stay there until their project, Project Descendants, was complete.

None of the countries knew what was happening, and fourteen years later was the day the four would start World Academy.

* * *

Paint, that was what the kids smelled. Some walked with their parents, others with baskets of laundry, and others just hanging out with friends. One painting of General Winter was being finished with the words _Winter Lives Long_ on it before the painter turned around and smiled coldly. It was a girl with elbow-length blond hair and cold purple eyes wearing a dark blue jacket over a dark purple shirt, ripped dark jeans, and black boots with a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She was Alana, the daughter of Russia and America. **"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil, and that makes me glad."**

 **"A dirty no-good, down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home."** The second person singing was a fourteen year old boy with black hair halfway to his elbows and amber-brown eyes wearing a silver-lined red yukata, white pants, and black military boots. He was Kurai, the son of China and Japan. As he was singing, he climbed down a pipeline before briefly leaning on a wheel and then turned to push a warehouse door open.

 **"So I've got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love."** The third person singing was a fourteen year old girl with shoulder-length wavy blond hair and seducing green eyes wearing a silver-blue long-sleeved top with a cape sewed on, matching pants, and black boots. She was Joane, the daughter of England and France. As she was singing, she walked over a table where others were eating and then slinked through the bars that were there to keep anyone from falling out of their seats if they leaned too far back.

 **"They call me callous, a low-life hood. I feel so useless."** The fourth and final person was a fourteen year old boy with short blond hair, a flyaway curl on the left side of his head, and auburn eyes wearing a blue shirt covered by a short black cloak that reached his elbows, dirty white pants, and black boots. He was Flavio, the son of Germany and North Italy. He appeared in a window before stealing a window-washer's rag and then grabbing an apple that a kid tossed up.

 **"MISUNDERSTOOD!"**

 **"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, my wicked world."** As the two girls sang, they walked through an alleyway as Kurai jumped from rooftops before sliding down one and Flavio either jumped on or rolled over beds, waking up whoever was sleeping in them and then stopped with a smirk-like smile on his face.

 **"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the. I'm rotten to the core."** As they sang, they either interrupted or messed up the adults that were sorting out food or ingredients for other foods. They then grabbed rods of different kind and started banging on the buckets as they went passed before slamming the rods against pipes underground as they ran through an underground tunnel while laughing.

 **"Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just... unique."** Alana sang as she passed a fortune teller before spray painting a huge A on a white sheet before pushing it aside and laughed slightly. **"Call me a traitor, ain't got your back. Are we not friends? What's up with that?"** Kurai sang as he leaped from a catwalk and took a metal teapot before jumping over the table and wiping the newly obtained item.

 **"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart, I made you hurt."** Joane sang as she walked through a clothing store before pulling a scarf off of a man and went through some cloth as the man gazed at her hopefully. **"The past is past, forgive and forget. The truth is... YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING YET!"** Flavio sang as he walked on a conveyer belt and knocked over baskets full of fruits in his path before jumping off of it and crouched on the ground then jumped on a cart of hay before throwing some at a kid that was yelling at him about their apples.

 **"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, my wicked world."** As Alana and Joane sang on top of a catwalk inside a warehouse, Kurai and Flavio fooled around a bit. The former hanged from a bar as the latter pulled a rope that was tied to the beam to move it slowly. Then the girls suddenly left as Kurai jumped from the beam and then ran after them with Flavio behind him.

As the four entered the main square, more teens surrounded them and all of a sudden they started dancing before the four broke from the group by going up to the front and controlling the dance themselves. **"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the. I'm rotten to the core."**

* * *

Back in France where the G8 meeting was being held, Japan suddenly shivered before rubbing his arms as if he was cold. "Japan aru," China said as he noticed the shivering nation. "You okay?" The others noticed him shivering too and wondered if it had something to do with his country. "I'm fine," He muttered before staring at the table. "I just have a feering, a feering that something's coming to Worrd Academy."

"Are we-a going to stop it?" North Italy asked before Japan sneezed and his eyes glowed white for a second. "Whatever is coming, even we cannot harm them." Was all the Japanese said, and that put everyone on a curious edge. Who are the newcomers? Why are they coming to World Academy? Where are they from once they arrive and when will they arrive? But most important, what are their names?


End file.
